


节操问卷（1）

by qiping



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiping/pseuds/qiping
Summary: 唯一还有的节操就是律年满十八。Drug/各种情趣道具/监禁/路人强姦雷到了我不管，注意避雷。





	节操问卷（1）

Say Again:这是个很没有节操的爽车。

————————

“姓？名？”  
“影山，律。”  
“年龄？”  
“十八岁。”

“年满？”负责人的笔帽戳了戳桌面，似是要提醒他，一双视线自下而上望来，像是要将他看穿。影山律下意识挺直了腰杆，尽管那束视线让他觉得不太痛快，但仍然保持着礼貌，诚恳地点了点头。

“行吧，你先进去。”负责人侧身指了指旁边的另一扇门，扔给他一把钥匙。要说他进来之前还有些担忧，现在已经完全好了，拿到钥匙之后就没什么可担心的，反正自己有超能力傍身，即便是遇上什么无法解决的棘手情况——逃跑就是了。

影山律看了一眼身后，抬步向那扇紧闭的房门走去，身后的大门在他的脚步声中再次打开，同时他也打开了面前的新门，走进去，缓慢收回目光。  
进来了新一个人。

进门后还来不及注意门里的情况，兜里手机震了震，他接起，对面传来影山茂夫的问话：“律你在哪里？”  
“啊，哥哥。我刚进那栋大楼，对，就是昨天跟你说起的那一栋，好像要做什么调查问卷。”

门背后的空间里十分安静，让人忍不住四下一望，电话还没挂，那边的哥哥笑了一声：“学校那边我已经帮你请假了，律自己要注意安全。”  
看清屋里布置的那一瞬间，他瞪大双眼时脱口答出“好”，电话应声而挂，想要重新拨通已来不及，有什么声音响在耳边，就像是头被重击的声音——一切都发展得太过迅速，就算是影山律也没能反应过来。

手机在下一秒脱出手，从进门到现在一分钟还不到，他的眼前已经开始天旋地转，热血冲上头顶的热流席卷全身，他在失去意识之前只来得及想道：  
“我是被袭击了吗？”

身处封闭的房间中察觉不到时间流动，房间里没有窗户，没有时钟，只有一扇铁门和角落里的几只零散的小孔，看起来是用来通风的，不过那么小的孔洞就算是想要用来逃跑也不太可能吧。哦，最重要的是这个房间里竟然还被人动了手脚，他从醒来开始就一直在尝试，还是没办法发动念动力，其他的超能力也都没有效果。

神啊，这是什么地方？

影山律是个观察力极强的人，他很快弄清楚了自己现在的处境，可以用“非常不妙”来形容，就算是面对最强超能力者——铃木统一郎时，他都没有感受过如此强烈的危机感。如果是有人故意把他带到这里，那么接下来他肯定会从那扇铁门外进来，或者开门的瞬间他能找准机会发动超能力自救，如果可以的话一瞬间就够了。

被绑在铁椅上的影山律想象了很多种即将遭遇的情况，他使用冲出去的时候可能会被拦截，对方或者是很多人，或者是也有跟他差不多甚至比他更强的超能力者，但只要能出去就好，总比被绑在这间怪屋子里这么被动要强。

他紧绷起神经，这样可以让他保持清醒和冷静，他不像哥哥，拥有那么强的力量傍身，可以不拖累别人，还足以自保，而他不行，影山律在学校里虽然是个品学兼优的好学生，不管做什么事都游刃有余。但一旦遇上现在这样无法估测的危险，他平时所表现出的轻松就将不复存在了。

五分钟，十分钟，可能已经有十五分钟过去，屋子里仍然很安静，抓他的人做得很周全，甚至堵住了他的嘴——一块圆球形的口塞封死了他的上下唇，舌头也被挤得快要没有空间活动，异物塞进嘴里让他觉得恶心，却没有办法挣脱。在椅背后绑住他的手的似乎是什么金属物，和绑住他脚的东西应该一样，他被牢牢固定在这张椅子上面动弹不得，唯一可以转动的只有两只眼珠。

到底什么时候才会来？对方有几个人？他们想要干什么？早知道就不该来这种地方……啧，他是放学回家的时候接到传单才来这里，对方告诉他只需要来这栋楼里填一张问卷就行，报酬是一份漂亮的礼物，或许可以拿去送给哥哥。他想了想觉得没什么大不了的，应该还会比较轻松，所以就瞒着实情一个人过来了。

谁能想到会变成这样。

要是被其他人知道就可笑了，他们的学生会长，年级第一的影山律，竟然因为错信路边传单而被绑架，绑到了一个谁也不知道的地方就这么狼狈地关着……要是没人能找到他怎么办。

门外响起“咔嚓”一声，似乎是开锁的声音，随后脚步声响起，看来是有人来了。影山律立即收起神，游离的目光重新聚拢，死死盯向即将打开的大门处。

铁门被人缓慢推开，打开缝隙的那一瞬间，影山律立即尝试发动超能力，却失败了，这让他有些意外，看来这些人的准备倒还齐全。也许是因为紧张，他的额头、后背和手心满是热汗，身体里也开始升温，一会儿就热得快要爆炸。

“啊，先生，”一群人排着队进来，估摸六七个，为首的那个人穿一身白色大褂，医生打扮，透过一层厚厚的镜片向他看来一眼，他身后的跟屁虫滔滔不绝道，“十三号试验品还醒着，意识清醒。”  
白大褂一挑眉，推了推眼镜：“哦？难道是剂量用错了？”  
“怎么可能！”身后的人惊呼起来，“和其他实验品用得都一样。”

“那就奇怪了。”

影山律没办法说话，只能呆在离那群人两米远的椅子上静静听着，说实话他已经开始感觉到奇怪，无法使用超能力倒是一回事，意识开始模糊起来才是重点，他以为浑身发热是因为紧张，但这也超过程度了，变质的高温灼烧着他的身体，烧上他的视网膜，叫他已经快要看不清。

“看来不是普通人。”  
那人的声音远远地传过来，随即脚步声踏近，一只冰凉的手捏住了他的下巴，逼迫他抬头：“这小孩有能力么？”

跟着进来的那群人这才被提点了一般地惊呼起来，最后终于得出结论——这位叫影山律的年轻人是位罕见的超能力者，对他们的药剂有一定的抗性，所以才能一直保持清醒到现在。手里拿着记录表的人刷刷地记录起来，可惜影山律已经不再能看得清，他奋力抬头想迎上面前男人的视线，视线几次对焦，才勉强看清了这张脸。

客观上来说，这人的脸看起来不像坏人，倒像是有点名堂的研究者，可这张脸现在所带着的表情实在让人喜欢不起来，如果他现在能说话，肯定会质问他，只不过口塞太碍事，让他只能发出含糊的呜咽声。

“坚持了挺长时间的，”男人捏着他的脸左右打量，“一个小时？”  
“一小时零十五分钟，先生。”  
男人的脸上露出惊讶的表情：“那还不错，再加一针就开始实验。”

那双手随即离开了他的脸，直到现在影山律仍然不能说一个字，满腹疑问堆在他喉头却问不出，这种感觉实在不怎么样。冰凉感远去以后他再度陷入灼热的煎熬中，幸好他是个忍耐力极强的孩子，才不至于那么快就被这种异样感折磨得失去意识。白大褂男人走后又有其他人围上来，他们都带着手套和口罩，围在他身边挡完了灯光，其中一个手里拿着东西，走近了才看清——那是一管注射器。

“呜——！”直觉告诉他这很不妙，那管注射器里一定不会是什么好东西，不能让他们得逞，他靠着唯一积蓄的那点力气挣扎起来，身边的人仿佛早就知道他的反应，几双手一起摁住他的身体，把他摁回椅子上。

不行，不行——一定不能——

。

也许人类的本质就是这样，在一开始的时候，即便知道反抗无效，也会拼死反抗，直到某一瞬间所有希望都破灭了，就会开始随波逐流，不再有斗志，不再激烈反抗，乖顺地像是家养的小狗。

耳中阵阵耳鸣，周围闹哄哄的，好像有人在喋喋不休，他在找回一点神志之前胡思乱想了很多，比如回家以后看见父母和哥哥的反应，比如第二天完好无损地去到学校里，和往常一样，跟所有同学打招呼。随后他终于听清了耳边人说的话：“十三号实验品指标正常。”  
“体温还在升高。”  
“意识……逐步恢复中。”  
“……抽搐状态出现，”有人轻轻扒开他的眼皮，片刻后放开，下了定论：“瞳孔涣散。”

他确定自己是正躺在一张床上，手脚依旧是被捆缚的状态，不过是分开绑住，四根铁链嵌进地里，面前有一点活动的空间。

塞住他的嘴的东西也被人摘去了，他张了张口，却发现唇瓣和喉咙里都干得不行，声带震动也只能发出嘶哑的吸气声，无法说话。

有人兴奋地喊了一声：“醒了！”

像是什么奇怪的开关，他一听到这声喊，眼前立即清明了大半。

几张陌生的脸出现在他眼前，一人拿着纸问他：“影山律，盐高三年级生，十八岁已满，是吗？”  
影山律皱了皱眉，他还是没办法使用超能力，不仅如此，身体各处都提不起半点力气，当然也没办法发出声音。

“看样子不会回答我了，”那个人离开，另一张脸凑上来，“这真的是盐高的学生吗？感觉以前没见过，白白净净的还蛮好看。”  
“你又没上盐高，你没见过不是很正常吗？”  
“喂！”

没人管他现在有多难受，甚至还在他耳边嗡嗡地吵起来，影山律无端觉得烦，却无能为力，他现在被人绑架，还被注射了奇怪的东西，刚才醒来的一身触感已经让他差不多明白了那是什么东西——唯一的一件好事就是他现在应该没什么生命危险，只等这群人什么时候考虑放他离开。

“别只顾着聊天。”刚才那个拿着表格的人又过来，影山律认出，这是刚才穿白大褂的那位“先生”，此时正仔细端详着他，伸出一只手贴近他的额头，似乎是为了拨开挡在那里的头发：“律君在学校里应该是个好学生吧，因为看起来就很像。”  
半天没等到回答，他蹙起了眉。  
而影山律不是不想说话，是没办法说话，呆滞片刻过后他张了张口，伸出舌头示意他自己需要水。

“噢！”他看见男人眉飞色舞地笑起来，“还真是个聪明的孩子。”

随即什么东西贴上了他还没闭上的嘴唇。

不是水杯，这里的人似乎根本没打算给他喂水，半分钟过去影山律才猛然意识到，现在正贴紧他嘴唇的是这个陌生男人的嘴，换句话说，就他正被陌生人吻住，从没考虑过这种情况的他愣了许久，带着温度的粗糙的舌头探入他的口腔里，卷住他的舌头往外拉，尽管这样很大程度缓解了他的干渴，但这种方式未免也太奇怪了，被一个陌生人吻得快要无法呼吸的同时，他意识到了更加危险的后事。

十八岁的影山律，律君，虽然有众多女性追求者，但从未答应其中一个，也就是说从来没有交过女友，也不存在什么初吻记忆，唯一要算起来最喜欢的人应该是影山茂夫——他的哥哥，当然初吻也是想要留给他最喜欢的那一个。谁能想到就在今天，他竟然被一个陌生人按住强吻了，不但如此，他还被亲得头昏脑胀、浑身颤抖，这是不正常的情况——只是接吻而已，一定是他们对自己的身体动了手脚——注射器！注射器里的东西的效用，似乎比他想象中的还要糟糕。

男人离开的时候舔了舔唇角，意犹未尽地看着他，眉梢挑起做出得意状：“律君还真是处男啊，反应也这么可爱。”

说可爱什么的……影山律挣扎了一下，经过刺激后的口腔开始疯狂分泌唾液，这个姿势本来就不方便吞咽，刚才又被男人一通亲，已经有不少的透明液体从他的唇角往外流出来，斯情斯景又不能直接去舔，就让它挂着自补液很奇怪。他又羞又恼，愤愤地瞪着身边人。

那男人看着他，满意地点头：“不错的表情。”随后转身走了两步，对其他人说道：“开始吧。”

他不知道这个“开始”的意思是什么，但总有种不妙的预感漫上心头，接着围上来三个男人，他已经迷迷糊糊看不清他们的脸，只知道其中一个毫不客气地站在了他脚的那边，两只手抓住他的脚腕，向一边拉开了——

“啊！”他迟钝地发现自己竟然是裸体，并且……并且身体的反应已经奇怪到了极点，不过是几双手摸上了他的腹部而已，腿间的那个地方就急不可耐地升温起来。

怎么回事，怎么会……他们像痴汉一样的行为，快停止啊！

从小腹向四周蔓延开，六只手揉捏着他的身体，一直以来因为锻炼所以小有轮廓的腹部肌肉、结实程度恰好的手臂和大腿、柔软丰满的胸口……这些平时用来强化自身的部位，竟然变成了陌生男人的玩弄对象。多么滑稽的事！更奇怪的是自己的反应，就算是药物驱使，这样似乎也太过敏感了……阵阵热流冲击他的身体，任何地方，被触摸过的地方，都生起一股剧烈到难以忍受的燥热感。

“啊、啊啊啊……不要……那里……呜——”  
站在他脚边的男人握着他一只脚踝，将他的一条腿抬起，这个姿势就更加不妙了，他的手沿着被抬起的哪条腿一路摩挲下来，敏感的皮肤被揉捏时爆发出的痒意一股脑涌入血管，跟着滚烫的血液爬遍全身，影山律极力咬住下唇才不至于形象全失地叫喊出来，但男人的目标可不止是他的腿。他一把攥住了腿间正颤颤立起的阴茎。

不顾影山律惊慌的阻止，男人的脸上露出一抹不太和善的笑容，随后那只手微微圈紧，握住他的阴茎极富技巧地上下撸动起来。

直白的刺激差点逼出影山律的眼泪，他仰头抵住坚硬的床面，用力要紧下唇，可就算咬破了皮、出了血，也没办法抵御经过药物加成以后的性刺激，羞耻心逼得他满脸涨红，另外两个男人的手还在他的身体上肆意游走，其中一只看上了他的乳头，两根手指紧紧捏住那里一阵搓揉，细密的快感使得他的乳头立即挺立起来，又在接连不断的刺激中涨红变软，只有奶头的地方成了一点小突起，被男人捏在指尖拨弄。

“完全硬了啊……”撸动他阴茎的男人喘了口气，抬眼看了一眼他，影山律虽然看不太清楚，但仍然饱含恨意地瞪了回去，却没能换来什么该有的威胁，反而是逗笑了那几个男人：“脾气还不小，这个眼神真是……”  
“令人兴奋啊……”

他已经无暇去顾及满溢出来的唾液。  
被填满的不止是他的口腔。十八年以来他从来没有经历过这种事，这么狂热的性爱，除了偶尔突发奇想的自慰，从来没有过。  
还是被陌生人做这样的事。

他的身体果然被那些人做了手脚，不止那管药剂。药剂的效用他已经全部领会到了，从身体深处向外发散出来的热量越积越多，他好像变成了一只火炉，被蒸煮得浑身无力，三个陌生男人的身形已经模糊成了三道虚影，在他身边晃荡，却始终看不清。

后面很痒，本不应该用于这种事情的那个地方，像是被一千只蚂蚁爬过的感觉传遍全身，小穴深处是瘙痒最甚的中心，如果不是行动被限制，他现在很想随便拿个什么东西捣进去缓解，就算捣烂了那里柔嫩的软肉也没关系。本来还在玩弄他已经失去控制的身体的三个男人却在这种时候都站到了一边，一声不响地盯着床上的他。

太痒了……如果有什么、有什么可以疏解一下。起初还凶得像小狼狗一样的青年现在完全失去了理智一样地挣扎扭动着身体，阴茎高高挺翘，被插入了塞子的龟头处不断漏出液体，随着他的身体一起打颤。

他很想把身体蜷缩起来，这样也许能够缓解一点这该死的瘙痒感，或者让他趴伏在床上，将硬得发痛的性器夹在身体与床面之间，或许也可以缓解一些……但旁边的人只是静静地看着他，除此之外还有一道令人极其不自在的视线近在咫尺，让他忍不住觉得是被巨犬的舌头舔舐过全身，一阵恶寒。

他无力地抬了抬手臂：“放开……放开我……”

“好啊。给他解开。”  
随着男人一声令下，另外三个人围拢过来，给他解开了手脚上的束缚，影山律立即从小床上弹起来，还没走两步膝盖便突然被抽空了力气似的软了下去，“咚”地跪到地上。

还是使不上力气，超能力也不行……就算是解开了束缚，后穴传来的瘙痒感依旧半分没能得到缓解，反而更让人发疯，影山律并没有注意到自己发红的双眼，只是跌跌撞撞地爬起来，扶住墙壁支撑身体，凭着本能向门口挪去。

其他的人就像是突然人间蒸发，没有发出一点声音，也没人上来管他，直到他的手碰上了门把，用尽全力向下一按时，才突然听到身后传来一声嗤笑，他愣了愣，注意力放在门口——门并没有打开。  
看来是被人锁死了。

连最后那一丁点希望都破灭了。老实说他现在已经无法思考，行动全凭本能，失去最后一点倚仗之后他无措地呆立在门口，盯着那形同虚设的门把手发呆，后面有脚步跟上来他也没注意，稍后便被一双手捞起，扔回了床上。  
陌生男人的舌头舔弄起他的耳朵，耳背，轻咬他的耳垂，陌生的气息喷洒在他的耳根：“如果一开始你就乖乖的……喊声哥哥，喊好听些，说不定我们还会温柔一点。”  
给其他的人喊“哥哥”，无疑触到了他的逆鳞，本来已经快要熄灭的那一点火焰又噌地重燃，他瞪着眼咬牙切齿道：“不 可 能。”

男人轻轻地笑起来，埋头咬住他的嘴唇：“会咬人的小狗也挺乖。”

恐怖的快感将他卷进了深黑漩涡的中心，他甚至没办法发出声音，在他的喉咙一切正常的情况下。影山律极力想要说服自己，自己会是现在这个感应，都是因为药物，因为那管注射剂，他的阴茎，他的身体，才会变得那样敏感，轻轻一碰就会产生流遍全身的电流，令他克制不住地发出愉悦的喘息。

这些人到底是出于什么目的，此时的他也弄不清楚，他已经完全沉浸在被强姦的痛苦与愉悦间杂的感觉中，一直瘙痒难耐的小穴里被填进了一只震动不停的假阴茎，模拟阴茎的弧线最低端正好抵住那个足以让他发疯的地方。他也不知道到底是为什么，这些人已经把他摸得这么清楚。

他告诉自己，要冷静，当面对无法控制的局面时，一定要保持冷静。但这种情况下已经不是冷不冷静的问题了，他的快感已经堆积到将要彻底炸裂的程度，可用以发泄的地方却被一只小道具给轻而易举地锁住，他本能地伸出手想要解放自己，却被人抓住了手腕，拉到背后：“不行哦。”  
为什么？为什么要这样……影山律开始后知后觉地觉得惊恐，说到底他刚成年不久，而在这之前，他也一直都过着和平舒适的生活，不缺友情、不缺亲情、学业有成、前途光明，他本应该……总之不会是这样。

恶劣的大人看着他抖着肩膀抽泣起来，又是一阵嗤笑，为首的男人俯身亲吻他，明明带着人做着那么恶劣的事，现在的亲吻却像个温柔的恋人，一遍一遍擦去他眼角的眼泪。  
“唔唔……呜、放开……我……”

他失神战栗起来，在这之前他已经被另外三个人玩弄得高潮了两次，第二次还被锁住了阴茎根部，被操着后面带向了干性高潮。男人们拍红了他的屁股，捏得他的腰间腹部满是青紫的指痕，红肿的乳头尖尖地挺起，已经被揉得更软，好似连皮肤都被摩擦得变薄，轻轻一碰就要破皮流血。

“又要……啊、啊啊啊！不要动…别动那里！”  
假阴茎突然频率更加激烈地震动起来，甚至还带有弧度不小的旋转，超负荷快感的敏感穴肉拼命地咬紧了人造情趣道具，他也颤抖得更厉害。其中一个男人在白大褂的眼色里取下了塞住他精口的小道具，两只手同时拉扯起他的乳头，用了更大的力气搓揉，影山律失声哭喊起来，十指骤然缩紧，死死攥住离他最近的那个男人的手臂。  
“我要、啊！我要射了！射……啊啊……”  
热流一股脑涌向他的下体，连同被彻底操开的小穴，一起向外喷出一大股热液，男人们坏心眼地捏住他的敏感点不放开，甚至在他高潮还没结束的时候捏住他的龟头搓揉起来，男孩的脸上满是眼泪，他的视线已经全部涣散，只能从鼻腔和喉管中挤出破碎的呻吟，持续的高潮让他的大脑甚至断线了几次，眼前一片刺眼的空白。

长达十几秒的高潮结束后，影山律还是没能从快感中抽回神，他感觉意识正在离他而去，这也让他意识到一件好事——自己快要昏过去了，这样一来就能逃离这件痛苦的折磨，最让他觉得恐惧的是自己竟然真的沉浸在了被强姦的快感里无法自拔，竟然自己也会……

他在彻底昏过去之前听到了男人们的小声嘀咕，一个人的声音清晰无比地传进他的大脑里。  
——再加点料吧。

TBC.


End file.
